


Worship

by TigerKat



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, awkward religious overtones, funky things are happening with tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Reese doesn't believe in miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subluxate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subluxate/gifts).



> Written for subluxate, because they were having a bad day and also because they gave me the prompt.

John Reese did not believe in miracles.

He also didn't really believe in God, except as far as the occasional epithet went. He didn't pray, and he didn't expect any favor beyond that which he made for himself. He certainly did not worship. He'd lost that capacity a long, long time ago.

Except.

The Machine is a sort of a god, all-seeing and generally benevolent, and if she is a god then Finch is one too; didn't he make her? Didn't he make their joint mission?

Didn't he make _Reese?_

Everything that Reese has, Finch has given him. Everything that Reese _is,_ Finch has given him. How can he help but worship him?

He'd call it love, but that is far too pale a word, when every word he speaks into his earpiece is a prayer, when every day he can spend with Finch is a favor. When every moment he can spend like this, on his knees at Finch's feet, his mouth and hands and heart and soul pressing all his devotion into Finch's skin, scrambling to memorize every little gasp and endearment and tug of his hair—

How can it be anything but worship, when every moment like that is a miracle?


End file.
